End?
by elkyouya
Summary: Ketika tak ada yang benar-benar berakhir di antara mereka. #KuterimaKapalMu Profe Fest. Fon X Viper.


**#KUTERRIMAKAPALMU**

 **END?**

 **Fon x Viper**

 **Enjoy**

"Fon jangan berlatih atau keluar dulu."

Suara merdu yang agak menuntut itu ditangkap oleh telingamu.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Kau bertanya. Oh tuhan Fon, hanya kau di dunia ini yang tahu kenapa Viper melarangmu.

"Kau sudah taku _'kenapa'._ "

Viper membalasmu dengan nada dingin yang sarkas.

"Hahhhh~"

Medesah… hei Fon, itu tidak ada gunanya. Dan kau tahu akan hal itu.

"Viper, kumohon padamu. Kali ini biarkan aku, kau bisa lihat dan kau tahu jelas aku sudah sembuh. Jadi-"

"Kalau kau sembuh lantas kenapa? Lalu kalau kau sehat , kau tidak akan terluka lagi? Huh?!"

Viper memotong ucapanmu dengan sangat cepat, kau hanya diam memandang wajah Viper yang seperti biasa bersembunyi di balik tudung hitamnya.

"Viper, aku tidak akan terluka, dan-"

"FON!"

Lagi lagi Viper memotong kalimatmu, kali ini dengan teriakan, teriakan yang mengabsen nama mu. Sungguh kau tidak suka di diteriaki seperti itu. Terlebih oleh Viper.

"Membiarkanmu? Jangan bercanda brengsek!"

Viper berkata pelan namun tajam dan penuh dengan penekanan. Kata terakhirnya sukses menghantam hatimu walau itu nyaris seperti desisan.

Kau memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengeratkan deretan gigimu. Mencoba meredam amarahmu.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Hah?! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN VIPER! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU BARANG SEDIKIT SAJA!"

Kau berteriak pada kekasihmu- oh pantaskah kau memanggilnya kekasih? Kalian itu hanyalah 2 orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam hubungan rumit. Dan sekita itu pula kau menyesali perbuatanmu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun terakhir kau berterik pada Viper. terakhir kali kau membentak Viper saat kau tahu Viper pulang dengan mabuk berat di pelukan Reborn.

"…"

"…"

Viper diam. Kau diam. Viper terkejut. Kau bahkan lebih. Kau tidak menyangka akan membentak Viper seperti itu. Stupid Fon. Tidak sadarka kau bahwa Viper orang yang paling percaya padamu. Tidak sadarkah? Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu akan menyakiti hantinya? Oh Fon… amarah mengendalikan mu huh?

Tes

Air mata Viper jatuh pelan menyisiri pipi putihnya yang bertada segita terbalik itu. Bibirnyanya memucat akibat terlalu keras digigit. Kau mulai panik. Gelagapan. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Perasaan bersalah itu kini menggerogoti hatimu.

Hatimu hancur saat melihat Viper menangis.

"Vip-"

"Baik."

Belum sempat kau memanggil namanya. Viper sudah terlebih dahulu memotongmu. Viper menyeka air matanya cepat dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Viper berdiri dari duduknya. Bibirnya masih digigit dengan keras. Sungguh menahan emosikah Viper? Dan langkah kakinya yang jenjang mulai meninggalkan dirimu yang kini hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

"Viper… aku sungguh– hei Viper! Hei! Tung- " Ucapanmu terpotong saat mendapati Viper yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan melirikmu dari ekor matanya yang tajam, lalu dia berdesis.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Fon…kita selesai." dan dengan itu dia membanting pintu rumah mu keras.

Kau mulai lemas. Yah… walau kau tahu benar kata **"Kita selesai"** itu tidak benar-benar selesai dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Bukan berarti kalian akan berpisah. bukan berarti kalian akan bebas dari hubungan super rumit ini. Lebih dari teman, lebih dari saudara, lebih dari keluarga, lebih dari kekasih. Sebenarnya apa kalaian ini? Suami Istri?.

Kau kembali menghempaskan tubuhmu ke sofa. Insiden di Shanghai sungguh menimbulkan kekhawatiran besar pada Viper. Tidak hanya Viper, namun juga semua Arcobaleno. Semua khawatir padamu. Kau tidak suka membuat orang khawatir. Itu hanya akan membuat hatimu resah. Terlebih melihat wajah Viper yang selalu berkata _'Apa kau baik baik saja?'_ kau sunguh tidak suka terlihat lemah. Terlebih di depan Viper.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya**

Kau hanya tiduran di kamarmu. Memandangi langit-langit kamar yang hampa. Viper tak mengangkat telponmu dan tak membalas pesanmu. Semarah itukah? Biasanya tak sampai selama ini. Kau mengambil iPhonemu lagi. Men- _Dial_ nomor Viper dan mendengarkan lagu _unmei no hito_ yang tak pernah Viper rubah sebagai RBTnya. Lagu kenangan kalian hm?

'…'

Kau tahu Viper sudah mengangkat telepon mu di seberang, namun dia hanya diam.

"Viper…"

Kau mulai memanggil namanya lembut

'…'

Tak ada jawaban. Sungguh susah. Pikirmu.

"Vip-"

'Apa kau sudah makan?'

Ucapanmu terpotong oleh pertanyaan Viper di seberang. Kau diam. Haruskah jujur haruskah tidak?

'Cih, lihat… kau memintaku tak mempedulikanmu. Dan lihat sekarang kau bahkan tak bisa ingat untuk hanya sekedar makan.' ucap Viper sarkas

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk itu, Dan aku tidak pernah ingin kau perlakukan seperti ini." kau menjawab.

"Kau memintanya tadi siang."

"…"

Kau diam. Bukan berarti mengakuinya. Kau mengingat pertengkaranmu dengan Viper tadi siang

.

" _Jadi mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Hah?! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN VIPER! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU BARANG SEDIKIT SAJA!"_

 _._

Dan kalimat yang pernah meluncur dari mulutmu sendiri kini menhiasi memori otakmu. Kau memijat pelipismu pelan. Kau harus ekstra hati-hati menghadapi Viper yang seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf Viper… kau tahu tadi siang itu-"

'Cukup Fon,'

Kau mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi gagal.

'Bukankah sudah kubilang kita sudah selesai? Tidak penting lagi apakah kau merasa bersalah atau tidak. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu. Keluarlah sepuasmu… main billiard, atau bermain dengan teman-teman minum mu, atau- atau apaun itu! Yang aku sungguh tidak peduli sekarang. Aku- aku capek Fon. Aku mau tidur.'

'tut tut tut'

Viper memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dan kau berakhir disini, di tempat tidurmu. Memandang kosong langit-langit putih di ruanganmu. Kau mencoba memejamkan mata. Bukan untuk, tidur tapi meredam emosi dalam hatimu. Marah?

Ya marah… kau sangat marah. Tapi ini Viper. Ini Viper. Semarah apapun kau padanya, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkannya.

" **Sudah selesai…** huh? Viper… kau benar-benar,"

'BAK!'

Melempar bantal ke tembok tak akan meredamkan amarah mu Fon...

.

.

.

 **ke esokan harinya**

Kau membuka kelopak matamu yang indah. Melihat langit yang masih belum disentuh cahaya sedikitpun. Namun, _harum…_ kau menutup matamu lagi hanya untuk menghayati bau sedap yang kini menjalar di indra penciummu. Dan kau tersenyum.

 _Sudah kuduga..._

Pikirmu dalam hati. Kau beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamanmu dan melangkah keluar tanpa repot menyalakan lampu tengah, dank kau terus berjalan kearah dapur dimana hanya disana cahaya temaram datang. Dan seseorang sedang bergelut dengan bahan masakan serta apron merah muda yang melekat indah di tubunhnya. Surai violetnya yang sedikit panjang bergoyang mendayu ketika ia berbalik. Dan mata kalian bertemu. Namun ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya pada panci yang penuh berisi masakan yang entah kini apa lagi menunya. Apapun itu kau selalu menyukainya.

"Kupikir kita sudah selesai."

Ucapmu. Bodohkah dirimu Fon? Sudah suatu keberuntungan Viper mau kembali lagi. Pagi buta membuatkanmu Sarapan.

Viper menghentikan aktivitasnya. Meleparmu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun hanya terlihat imut di matamu itu.

"Lalu kenapa kalau kita sudah selesai huh? Apa kau ingin kita benar- benar selesai?" Tanya Viper. Kau heran. Kata **'Selesai '** saja kau sungguh tak tahu apa maksudnya, kini Viper malah mengajarimu kalaimat baru **'Benar benar selesai** ' kau hanya tersenyum. Apapun itu, tak ada yang benar-benar selesai di antara kalian.

"Viper.. _Wo Ai ni._ " ucapmu sambil mengecup keningnya. Oke walau Viper agak cuek dalam merespon namun kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Mencium orang yang tak akan menciummu balik itu tidaklah sebeuruk kelihatanya. Toh semburat merah yang mati-matian di sembunyikannya itu cukup membuat hatimu bergejolak hebat.

Kau meraup bibir peach itu. Lembut dan halus seperti bayi. Menjilatnya, melumatnya, dan menginvansi seluruh isinya. Inilah Viper.. Viper yang luar biasa. Dia Viper-Mu…Fon.

Viper-Mu… selamanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maapin kalau tak sesuai harapan. Semoga kalian suka...**

elkyouya


End file.
